


Angel

by Steph_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: Cass gets kick off his home for being gay. He fends for himself for a little while but a serious of bad luck events leave him without a job and without money for food or rent. Options are really horrible...





	1. A serious of dissasters

Life had been hard for Cass in the last six months, going from a young man from a wealthy family, going to university, having friends, family...to now, living in a crappy roach infested apartment in a dangerous part of town, working two jobs and struggling to make ends meet. All because his parents had kicked him out from home, his big bad sin, being gay.  
So, yeah it had been hard but he was not going to let his parents send him to one of those conversion camps. He felt lonely but also free to be himself for the first time. But apparently life was not done crushing him just yet. He had been stuck in his crappy old car (the only one he could afford that worked) for one hour, his boss had called him twice already, apparently there had been some kind of accident in the interstate, there was nothing he could do and he would not make it to work. The third time his boss called it was to tell him he was no longer needed. Cass had begged the man to understand, he described the situation but it didn´t matter. He was one job out. When he made it out of the jam and back into his crappy apartment he couldn´t stop thinking about how short of money he would be that month. He had barely 500 dollar at his name. Bills were coming his way, he did some mental calculation, 145 for rent, 50 for utilities and 50 for gas, 20 for the crappy flip-flop phone that he needed to recharge...if he controlled the food he could make it and he needed to find another job. He tried to repeat himself he could do it, he could do it.  
The next day he went to his night job, serving drinks at a bar, a crappy shithole where all the drunks were to drink the last beer and fight each other. Cass hated the place but he needed the job. He saw Alistair getting in and flinched, he hated the guy. He had propositioned Castiel in an aggressive way a couple of weeks ago... even offered him money for letting him fuck him the whole weekend. Cass said no in a million and one ways. Alistair never relented though, almost every night he saw Cass he renewed his proposal. Cass politely declined he was not a whore.  
Tired he changed clothes and walked home and prepared a sandwich for dinner, cheap bread, cheaper cheese and even cheaper ham, for dessert one apple and to drink tap water. This was his life now. He was used to full meals, having milk in the fridge and exotic fruits, now he was hungry almost all the time because he had discovered that the food he liked was fucking expensive. This was his life now but he would work hard, save money, move to a nicer place, nicer jobs… it will work out in the end he just needed to be patient.  
After two days looking for jobs he got an interview. It was in a good part of town and the pay was good enough. He drove there with plenty of time, parked the car for free on a nice spot and got to the interview. When he got out of the building he was sure he didn´t get the job, the guy knew his surname because apparently he was a family acquaintance and he had frowned all the time during the interview. Cass was sure he would call his dad the minute he was out the door, then the job was gone. He walked towards the car but didn´t find it.  
He double guessed himself, he was sure he was parked there. He looked for it again. Nothing. He began to panic a little. He approached the other cars and saw that all of them had a green sticker in the window… corporate parking! Cass had parked in a corporate parking spot!! And now the car had been towed. Dammit. Cass called a taxi to go to the impound garage.  
When he got there (14$ poorer) he asked about the car.  
“It is a golden osmobile” he said and saw the man inside the window with the long saggy hair look in the computer files.  
“Yeah it has been brought it one hour ago, it was parked in a corporate parking without permit” said the young man  
“I was there for an interview” said Cass  
“I am sorry” said the man  
“But… I was literally inside the company being interviewed…” he tried to reason with the man  
“Once it is here, it is here” he said  
“How much?” said Cass wondering  
“Let me check…” said the man and suddenly the big garage door opened behind him and the truck came in with a black sedan towed. It stopped by the window and a man shouted  
“Sammy? Where do I park this one?”  
“A33” the man shouted and the town got in “The fee is 180 dollars sir”  
“What?” said Cass freaking out “180?”  
“Yes sir, cash or card?” asked the guy looking at Castiel wondering how he was going to pay but Cass was in shock wondering how to pay that too. That was all he had for food and his fridge was almost empty already.  
“I… I don´t know… it is a lot of money” he said  
“The tow fee and then we charge by the hour sir” said the man inside the window  
“By the hour! Oh god” Cass looked at his watched wondering when the fee was going to increase again “debit card” said Cass fishing the car from his pocket.  
“Alright! Don´t worry we won´t charge you the ten minutes of this hour” he said and Cass snorted in irony. Well it wouldn´t even mind anymore. He had the car but he had no food and no job. “All ready, we will get your car out, wait by the garage doors keys please?”  
Five minutes later another man drove his car out and gave him the keys back. He was a tall and handsome man whose uniform said his name was Dean. The man smiled to him but Cass had no energy to smile back. He got into the car and started it… but not even ten meters ahead he had to pull over because the tears were blinding him. He stopped the car and cried letting his face hide on the wheel.  
A knock on the window startled him, it was the man again. Dean. But this time he was wearing street clothes. Cass lowered the window.  
“Are you alright man?” asked Dean “you have been there for almost one hour” Cass felt the tears still run down his face but dried them with his t-shirt and looked at his watch. Yeah, he had been there for more than 50 minutes.  
“I am as good as I can be” said Cass  
“Hey, I know people gets upset by the tow but man it is not that serious…” said Dean trying to light the mood  
“Well, when that was all the money you had for food… it gets serious… I didn’t get the job in that stupid company because the man knew my family and… I cannot go back home because my parents are asshole homophobes… so I would say it gets serious for me…I am out of options” Cass started the car and drove away leaving a gaping Dean by the road.


	2. steak and baked potatoes magic

He knew the guy, he worked at the roadhouse, he was a waiter there sometimes. The place was dangerous shithole, it didn´t used to be like that back then Ellen was running it, but now the new owner was a biker and the atmosphere was dangerous. Dean had a couple of beers there during his night shifts because that place was open until morning. He had seen the man working there and it had been obvious that he didn´t belong in that place, Dean remembered thinking that the man might need the money badly to work that place. Now he knew that he had no money for food… all because those corporate assholes had called in for his car. Dean had towed the car so he was guilty as well. The tears and the empty eyes the man had… he was definitely going to do something stupid.  
Dean called Charlie, gave him the data he had from his file, credit card and car place and name. His name was Castiel. In less than two hours, Charlie had given him his address, the pin code for the apartment front door, the family round out and even his bank balance of 36.20 dollars. He went to the supermarket and headed to Castiel´s home. He got in and knocked at the door.  
Two minutes later Cass opened the door and looked shocked at Dean standing there with two bags of groceries by his door.  
“I thought I could cook you dinner, taking into account that I towed your car…” said Dean “may I come in?” he asked  
“How do you know where I live?” he asked opening the door a little.  
“I was thinking that a steak, salad on the side and baked potatoes… what do you say Cass… please tell me you are not vegetarian” Asked Dean entering the apartment like it was his own place and placing the things over the kitchen counter like he was in his kitchen.  
“I… am not vegetarian. How do you know where I live?” Cass asked again but kept eyeing at Dean taking food out the bags and placing it on the empty cabinets and even emptier fridge.  
“Do you have salt?” asked Dean placing two juicy steaks over a place  
“On the right cabinet” said Cass looking at the steak… when was the last time he had a steak? He couldn´t remember. His stomach growled loud.  
“Nice, I got some parsley and garlic and I will make a nice sauce to let the steaks macerate while we talk” Cass looked at the man with caution. He was beautiful, his green eyes were honest. He had bought a steak. Cass was hungry but … nobody did anything without expecting something in exchange.  
“Are you going to suggest I pay you back for the steaks in a sexual way?” asked Cass afraid  
“What?” Dean looked at Cass and saw that the man recoiled with fear. Fuck what the fuck was happening wondered Dean. “Cass?” Dean reached to him but Cass panicked.   
Cass recognized the symptoms he was having a panic attract. His heart raced, he was shivering and he felt like he could not breathe. When he recovered some of the control he has on the rattled couch on Dean´s arms and he was lovingly caressing Cass´s hair, petting him while rocking back and forth softly and telling Cass that he was safe and that everything was going to be alright.  
“Why are you doing this Dean” asked Cass with hoarse voice due to the crying.  
“Because you had it rough and I don´t think you deserve this … what you said about asking about your services… Cass did somebody else tried to take advantage of your situation..?” asked Dean with caution  
“There is a man that stops by the bar where I serve drinks on the weekends… he had offered me money for sex, I am afraid of him… that he one day might not take no as an answer…I am even more afraid that I might end up taking him up on his offer so I can eat…” said Cass shivering again. Dean tightened the embrace.  
“I am sorry Cass, but I would never! I am here because I cannot stand the idea of anybody being hungry” said Dean “I know how that feels like”  
“How come?” asked Cass looking at Dean´s green eyes.  
“Long story, maybe another day. Do you think you can help me with dinner?” asked Dean softly getting lost in Cass´s blue eyes. Cass nodded and they both prepared the food. Dinner was wonderful and the ended sitting on the couch watching the old tv together and talking about things. “Cass I need to go but I need you to promise me one thing” demanded Dean  
“What kind of thing?” asked Cass  
“Please, I felt like you were going to do something stupid today” said Dean and Cass dropped his eyes to the floor “I … look. There is food in the fridge. Give it another try. I need you to promise me that as long as the fridge has food that you will keep on trying. Life gets better, you´ll see” said Dean  
“I will try” replied Cass “Thanks for everything Dean”  
“This is my phone number” he took Cass´s flip phone and listed his name on his pone and then call himself “now I have yours so we can text and be in touch”  
“Alright” said Cass  
“See you another day Cass” Dean smiled and got out of the apartment. Missing Cass´s company already… he had just met the guy but they had connected in many ways.  
“Bye Dean” said Cass looking at the gorgeous, caring and soft man going downstairs to the street. He closed the door and thought about what had just happened. It was like some angel had descended from heaven to fill his fridge. He had a peek on the fridge like he had expected everything to have disappeared. There was fruit, cheese and ham, butter, milk, juice, chicken breasts, another steak, a dozen eggs … wow. Then on the cabinet there was bread and flour, sugar, cookies, cereals… that was like a dream.  
Cass instead of killing himself that night, he went to sleep with his stomach full. When he woke up he had a text from Dean “Can you come over to the impound? Around noon?”   
So Cass had breakfast and then got showered and dressed to find more jobs, he got his resume into several places and talked with a couple of business owners. Nice words but no jobs. By noon he arrived at the impound and the man with the shaggy hair frowned at him “You here again?”  
“I am looking for Dean” The man´s eyebrows shot high and dialed a number calling for Dean. Not even a minute later Dean entered the garage carrying a lexus.  
“Hi Cass! I will see you in a second” Dean said to him and then looking over Cass´s shoulders he asked the man “Sammy where?”  
“64D” Sammy said and Dean disappeared inside. Cass waited and felt Sammy´s eyes on him all the time. Five minutes later Dean was there  
“Hey Cass nice to see you, I need a favor, it is a last minute thing but maybe you can help us” said Dean  
“Alright?” answered Cass hesitant  
“Sam here is going to University in August but this month he has to go there to fill in some paperwork. So I told him he could use his vacation time to look around, find an apartment and all they need. So suddenly I am one man short. Do you know anything about computers?” Dean asked  
“I guess… are you offering me a job?” he asked confused  
“Yeah, at least a trial period, if you do well and you want it, then once Sammy moves to Cali, you could stay” said Dean. Sam looked at Dean with wide eyes. Cass was in awe “This is a blue collar work, people is angry when they get here, the glass is bullet proof just in case.. but we pay good and we provide health insurance” said Dean  
“I will do it” said Cass wondering if this was a mistake but it was a job, he needed a job.  
“I knew I could count on you Cass, let me show you around” Dean dragged Cass inside.


	3. Are you nuts?

Sam was pacing around the apartment, when Dean came back from Castiel´s place he was waiting for him. The minute Dean set foot inside the door he knew he was in trouble.  
“Alright, tell me all, I will heat all of it Sammy” said Dean resigned. He sat on a high chair by the kitchen isle  
“Are you nuts!!!!” Sam paced “You don´t even know the guy... suddenly you are best friends, you stop by his apartment and cook him diner... what the hell Dean” said Sam still pacing nervously and Dean was about to explain but Sam cut him “And you offered him my job!!! What happened with the family business? Ah?” he asked “you are letting a complete stranger get in on the money handling Dean!”  
“I know you are pissed, I should have discussed this with you...” Dean was saying..  
“Yes you should have” answered Sam annoyed and he sat down next to his brother “What the hell is going on Dean” Now Sam had vented and sounded calmer  
“The day we towed his car, those 180 dollars were almost everything he had at his name. He had less than 40 bucks to feed himself for the next three weeks...I found him crying in his car when I was going home that day...you should have seen him... he was about to give up Sam...”  
“wow, that is fucked up but surely he has family to care or him, not our job Dean...” Sam said still a little annoyed but he did remember Castiel´s shock when he had told him how much he owed.  
“His parents kick him out for being gay, he is alone. Really alone for the first time, he is only one year older than you, he was so afraid and hungry... I bought him food and cooked him dinner that night... his apartment is shithole, his life is going downhill and he told me he was about to do something stupid... I got him to promise to give the world a second chance while his fridge had food. I am planning on doing everything that I can so I can keep that fridge full” said Dean and he wondered if he should tell Sam why he identified with Cass that much “You probably don´t know cause.. well.. I guess I really never told you... but when mom died and I was old enough to care for you, dad use to leave us alone for days... maybe weeks remember?...” Dean´s eyes watered but he tried to hold it together.  
“Dean I know you gave me your food. I was just a kid I didn´t realize how hard that might have been for you at that time… but when I grew up and saw how the rest of the families had it, I realized what you had gone through” said Sam  
“We were saved by Bobby Sammy, he realized how skinny I was getting, the dark circles under my eyes…he saw how I took care of you. I know dad and Bobby argued hard about this, but he kept us safe and fed. Bobby always had food in his fridge, I was so grateful” Dean cried and Sam hugged him tight.  
“You were just a kid… I am sorry Dee” Sam hadn´t called his brother Dee since he had broken his leg badly three years ago. Bicycle accident that cost him a couple of screws in the leg. That day in his delirium due to the intense pain he cried and screamed for Dee. Dean had been there to pick up the pieces, he had called 911 and held him still while screaming in pain until the paramedics arrived. He had been there for the physical therapy and the long recovery. Fuck Dean had been there for him all his life. “I love you Dee, I just worry ok?”  
“I know Sammy, I love you too” said Dean hugging his big little brother tight “I am going to miss you like crazy”

The following day Cass arrived very punctual and thankful. He shadowed Sam all his shift and at lunchtime, Dean stopped by and dragged Cass with him into the tow.  
“I need you to understand how this side of the business works, so when some client comes with all their excuses and half-truths you can tell them that you know different” said Dean. Cass frowned  
“I was not lying that day… you shouldn´t assume that everyone lies” said Cass crossing his arms defensively.  
“I know you weren´t lying, the company called us on you that morning” said Dean, Cass frowned even deeper and look out the window the rest of the trip. Dean stopped for lunch and grabbed food for three, when they arrived back at the impound, Sam and Dean got their lunch and ate it at a little table in the fish tank, which was what they called the glass bullet-proofed room.  
Sam liked Cass and Cass seemed to enjoy Sam´s company. But soon Sam starts to notice how Cass and Dean looked at each other when the other is not looking. Oh god! Dean was falling for Castiel! Sam smiled to himself because maybe this is a good thing. One week later, Sam left for his two week trip to California and Dean and Cass fell into a nice routine. Work, lunch together, work, drive together back to Cass´s apartment, fix diner and movie, they say goodnight and Dean goes back home.  
Cass learns a lot in his new job, he handles the computers wonderfully but it is the customer service part he hates, Dean was right, people get angry when they get their car towed. And they lie sooo much, sometimes in silly obvious ways. He gets his pay check and cried of happiness, 1200 dollars! He hadn´t had that kind of money in his account ever!  
On his free time he indeed checked his own tow call. He had the interview at 10, got there 9.50 and parked. The phone call from the company was done at 9.45… how that could be?? He asked Dean about it…  
“I don´t know what to tell you, the time gets registered automatically when we answer the phone, we don´t have to fill in those spaces, the info is filled by the program, we fill the location and make or model license plate of the car.. That is it. You might remember the time wrong Cass…” said Dean trying to calm Cass down  
“Or…” Cass started but frowned could it be?  
“or?” asked Dean  
“Or they already knew I was coming, and they wanted my car taken…” said Cass “I know I sound like a paranoid but my parents and that guys apparently knew each other, what if they knew I was coming and wanted to finally ruin me… force me to go home maybe?”  
“Do you think you parents are capable of that?” Dean asked   
“Let me tell you a couple of things about my family…” Cass told Dean all of it, the religiousness, the anger, the lack of understanding, the arguments, the threats, the guilt… finally the abandonment.  
Dean hugged Cass that afternoon and held him in his arms as he cried his feelings out. He had been pretending not to care, because he was alone, he needed to be strong. But now, he had Dean and he could let somebody take care of him and hold him when he cried. At that point Cass had realized that he had absolutely fell for Dean.


	4. Baggage & pain

The first weekend that Dean and Cass spent alone together was game-changing for both of them. Dean invited Cass over on Friday night. Cass hesitated a little but Dean made a strong point.  
“Home-made burgers Cass… home made burgers” said Dean and Cass loved how invested the man was in convincing him.  
“Alright… better be good” said Cass  
“you bet! Best burgers you have ever tasted sunshine” said Dean jokingly but the endearment made Cass shiver.  
“I will bring pie” said Cass “I know a place” and that made Dean realize how much he loved the man. His smile, his bluest than blue eyes and his personality… he was just perfect. Wow.  
So maybe, Dean wanted this to be a date…. He cleaned around the house, he bought flowers and put them on a vase over the table. Cass had said he loved sunflowers, therefore Dean got them for him. He set the table with the best plates and napkins… he thought about lighting candles but then… he hesitated. Cass didn´t know he was coming to a date, he didn´t see Dean like that… dam the man had been thinking to end his life not that long ago. He didn´t want to add to his stress. In the end, what had Dean to offer…?  
Little he knew that Cass was as equally nervous as him. Pacing outside the door, he wanted the night to be a date, it felt as nervous as a wreck… but Dean… he was perfect, he was not only handsome, he had it all together… On the other side… Cass was just a loser, he was Dean´s pity project… he felt a pinch in his stomach and thought about leaving. The door opened wide and suddenly Cass was looking at Dean.  
“Hey… you had been out there for a while now…” said Dean “planning on ditching me?”  
“oh….sorry Dean, no no planning on going anywhere” lied to Dean  
“Come in Cass please?, mi casa es tu casa” Dean said never taking his eyes away from Cass, dam he looked gorgeous in those jeans and white bottom down shirt.  
“It smells wonderful here” said Cass  
“Burgers are in the grill, everything else is ready, the table in set on the living room” Dean prepared the burgers and got the patties in the buns. He got the potatoes outside the over and into a tray with the guacamole, garlic sauce and barbecue sauce little cups.  
“Oh dam this looks like a lot of work Dean” Cass said looking at the food and the pretty table “I think the flowers are so pretty”  
“I got them for you” said Dean on a whisper. Cass opened his eyes in surprise and saw Dean blushing hard.  
“Really? You…. You didn´t have to…” Cass hesitated and stopped mid sentence.  
“Is something nice to do for your date isn´t it?” said Dean softly and Cass looked at Dean in awe  
“Do… do you want this to be a date?” he asked in awe  
“yes… do you?” asked Dean worried about Cass´s answer  
“Yes, I would like that very much” Cass blushed wildly  
“I like it when you blush like that…” Dean held Cass´s hand “I know I am not much… but I like you Cass” said Dean  
“not much? God Dean you are wonderful, I am not the one running a business, paying a house, helping my brother… I live on a dump, before meeting you I had no food to eat… I even considered whoring myself to pay the bills…. What´s that say about me?” Cass was about to cry  
“Hey” Dean lovingly held his face in his hands “it says you are a fucking warrior, you were dealing with the crappy cards you got dealt, and you were scared and desperate. But it doesn´t say anything bad about your worth” Dean kissed him softly on the lips “The best thing that happened in my life was to meet you that day I towed your car” Cass chuckled.  
“kiss me again Dean” asked Cass and Dean did. He kissed Cass softly, sucking and biting at his wonderful full lips until Cass opened for him and kissed his life out of him. When they came apart, both were dizzy, out of air and looking at each other like they were the most brilliant star in the sky.  
The watched a movie… or kind of… in reality they made out like teens in the couch while the lord of the rings played on the background. Dean asked Cass to stay, he wanted to sleep by his side, Cass smiled and nodded happily. He didn´t expect the day to end like this… he was a lucky bastard.  
They spent every single second of those two weeks they were by themselves together, they slept together, showered together, worked together. Cass always tried to avoid Dean spending time in his apartment because that hell hole made him feel ashamed, but Dean never hesitated, never showed hatred…when Sam came back, Dean and Cass were an item.  
“Welcome back to the crappy home town …. Are you already a snob cali student?” said Dean hugging Sam tight. Sam smiled and enthusiastically sat on the couch and started telling Cass and Dean everything he had seen.   
“I am so excited to move over there!” proclaimed Sam and Cass saw a wave of sadness wash through Dean´s face.  
“Sorry Dean, not my best line” said Sam realizing what he had said  
“It is quite normal to be excited to start something this big and that you have worked so hard to get Sam, I understand…. I will miss you that´s all” said Dean  
“Hey Dee, I will miss you too!” Sam stood up and hugged his brother “you can come visit and shake the snobness out of me”  
“You are going to be a big shot lawyer Sammy. I am very proud” said Dean  
“I am sure you will do good. My brother Gabriel lives in Palo Alto, here it is his phone” Cass gave him a piece of paper with a number on it “If you ever get in trouble, you can call him. Tell him I gave you the number, he owes me so he will help you”  
“Thanks Cass” Sam them realized he hadn´t even asked about work “So Cass, how was working with my asshole brother?” Cass looked like a deer cought crossing the road.  
“Good, you tought me well Sam, I managed ok” said Cass looking at Dean sideways  
“Sam, you need to know that Cass and I are dating” Dean said and that surprised Sam and Cass. Castiel never expected Dean to tell his brother and make them official like that. And Sam frowned but said nothing. He was clearly not happy.  
“Alright” Sam said  
“What? Tell me” said Dean looking at his brother, he knew him well. He knew the new had bothered him. Sam looked at Cass wondering if they should be talking with him there.  
“Well Dean … Did you guys thought this through?… I mean you barely know each other and …Cass´s situation was less than ideal…” started Dean. He was worried Castiel was taking advantage of Dean  
“My situation?” asked Cass standing up “What do you mean?”  
“Let´s be honest, you were almost homeless when we met you. Now you not only work for Dean, you also date him … what is next?, you will be moving in and living fully of my brother?” Sam said a little annoyed. Dean should realize this sudden love interest was motivated by money! Cass looked mortified.  
“Sam!” said Dean annoyed “What the fuck is wrong with you?”   
“I am just calling it as it is Dean, it seems like suddenly you are the fix for all his problems”   
“Fuck you Sam” Said Cass gathering his jacket and heading towards the door. Dean run behind him


	5. The things you don´t know

“Hey Hey babe please” Dean got hold of him. Cass was at the verge of tears “I don´t think that, I would never think that, please come with me and let me say one more thing. Then we can go to your apartment alright?” Dean begged and Cass couldn´t say no to him. He let himself be dragged back to the couch again. Sam looked distressed.  
“Dean…” Sam started but Dean raised his hand asking him to shut up  
“So what if he has no money, we used to have nothing. I know how it feels to go to bed hungry, wondering how to pay tomorrow´s breakfast for my little brother. You didn´t have to feel it because I always provided for you. I did thing I regret to get money for food and clothes and books for school Sam. Do you think Cass is taking advantage of me because of the money? I don´t fucking care about money! But Cass understands some of the baggage I carry and I understand his. That is what drove me to help him, but it was once we knew each other that I realized how wonderful he was. So yes, I am in love with him and you have all the right to think whatever you want, but” Dean stopped there to get air and rein himself “I would ask you to respect him”  
“Do you really think I don´t know what you did for me? I know it all Dean!” said Sam raising his voice  
“You know nothing! Don´t judge people for the things they do when they are desperate Sam” Said Dean and a shiver run down his back remembering that thing he had to do once.  
“You picked pockets sometimes, you stole food in stores…. I know! You raised me and I am grateful BUT I care about you and I just want to protect you”  
“I never told you why Bobby decided to confront dad and take us in” said Dean and Sam frowned  
“I haven´t told you this Cass…I know I should have when I had the chance but I couldn´t voice it…One afternoon I was on a store and I had bread and peanut butter under my jacked when the store manager… a forty something man called Arthur spotted me and threatened to call the police” Sam frowned he hadn´t ever heard of Dean getting in trouble… “He saw I was desperate and hungry and instead of helping me, He … saw I was desperate. He offered to let it go if … if I let him fuck me” Dean fixed his look on the floor but Cass moved close to him and kneeled by his side. He held his hand soothingly and looked at him in the eye encouraging to let it out of his chest “That is how I lost my virginity, he was an animal, he forced me to suck him off because he had no lube. Then he bent me over a desk in his office and forced himself on me for what if felt like hours. When I left the store, I was limping and bleeding and in so much pain that I forgot the bread and the peanut butter. I couldn´t get back to you like that, I needed a place to clean up … I ended up showing at Bobby´s door crying ... Two weeks later that Arthur guy was found dead on a ditch … I think Bobby hunted him down for what he did to me. Bobby had to take me to a doctor friend of his, I was in bad shape. Then he decided to face dad and take us in with him… so we got our help but you judge Cass for accepting mine... not fair Sam, I raised you better!” said Dean “Sorry I didn´t tell you Cass”  
“I understand very well” said Cass on a whisper. Sam was sitting there his eyes were full of tears but he said nothing. He saw how Cass took care of Dean and said nothing, he stood up and left.  
“Where is he going?” asked Dean  
“He needs time to think, it will be alright. He is a good guy Dean, you raised him well” Cass said.  
“Should we go home?” asked Dean and Cass frowned  
“You are home Dean” said Cass  
“My home is with you Cass…if you are going to your apartment I would like to go with you” said Dean  
“I think we should stay here with Sam, It had been a difficult night for all of us, I will stay with you” he offered  
“thanks” Dean was still shaking.  
“Let´s go get a nap alright?” Cass suggested and offered a hand to Dean. He took it and followed him to his own bedroom. Cass undressed him softly and nicely and then he undressed himself. Both man in their underwear slid under the blankets and Dean snuggled into Cass´s arms  
“I should have told you… but I was afraid…” Dean whispered  
“no need to be afraid, I would never judge you babe. If anything I am happy Bobby got the man otherwise I might have to find the bastard” said Cass and kissed his forehead “I am sorry he took advantage of you like that… your first time should be gentle and special… not violent”  
“I haven´t been with any other man …. Ever” Dean confessed “I somehow I knew that when the time came for us to have sex… it would be different, I know I don´t have to be afraid”  
“once we get there… we can do whatever you are comfortable with, you can top… I would love to feel you like that babe” said Cass  
“I think I would like you to fuck me on out first time together… I would like to belong to you Cass” Dean looked at him in the eye “That would be my first time, the real one”  
“I love you Dean” said Cass unable to contain his feelings for his boyfriend “You don´t have to say it back babe but… you are the most wonderful man I have ever met”  
“I love you too” said Dean on a whisper “I have never said it before apart from Sammy”


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Dean felt a little tense when heading out of his room and towards the kitchen. Cass was having a shower and Sam was sitting there sipping at some coffee. Sam looked at Dean and sighted  
“Dean, I owe you an apology for the way I behaved yesterday” said Sam  
“No, not really Sammy but you do owe the apology to Cass” Dean said bitterly “He is a good person, he loves me and takes care of me… I know you were trying to protect me but here are two things to think about, one I am a grown up man so I can take my own decisions and two he only has me … he is alone and he doesn´t deserve it, he deserves a family that loves him for the amazing human he is, we can be his family, give him the chance, see him for himself forget about the money. That is the only thing that I ask” Dean said serving himself a cup of coffee and another for Cass that he put on the counter by himself. Soon Cass got to the kitchen with sleepy eyes and Dean signed to the cup, Castiel smiled widely and look at Sam second guessing himself. Sam signaled him to sit with them.  
Along time Sam did what Dean said, he gave Cass a chance and he discovered that he liked the little dorky man. He was Whitey, funny in a weird way, responsible, caring and a freaking good Samaritan! But what Sam mostly kept an eye on was Dean. He saw his brother smile more often, he saw him blush when he interrupted a cuddling session or a kiss with Cass. He saw Dean take Cass on dates, he saw them together…how Cass took care of him and Dean had never been happier. So yeah, Cass made Dean happy, so by the book Sam was alright with them being together. And Cass was dam responsible with his job! Sam couldn´t have asked for a better person to take care of his brother once he was moving to Cali.  
Four weeks later, Dean asked Cass to move in with him. Sam would still have his room which he will use when he visited from school but they were already sleeping together every night, and Dean was kind of scared about Cass´s apartment and the neighborhood… They had a serious talk about it because Cass was somewhat reluctant. That conversation with Sam still somehow in his head. He told Dean he would think about it and asked to be left alone that night to do so. When Sam arrived home and found Dean sitting alone in the kitchen with a glass of whiskey he knew something was wrong.   
“Dean?” he asked approaching his brother “what happened?”  
“Why do you think something happened?” he asked still looking at the untouched glass  
“You are looking at a glass of alcohol and I have only seen you drink twice…” Sam said   
“I asked Cass to move in with me and he …” Dean was sad  
“He said no?” asked Sam surprised. Cass loved Dean and they were in practice already living together... kind of.  
“No he didn´t say no but … he was not very happy about it and he said he needed time and space to think about this… he asked me to leave him alone” Dean whispered with a stained voice.  
“Dean” Sam held his shoulder and squeezed until Dean looked at him “Let´s get you to bed. I will get rid of the whisky and tomorrow you will talk with Cass. He loves you, if he needs time you have to give him that” Sam said but internally he knew this was his fault.  
He got Dean to bed and told him to try to get some sleep. He got the whisky and emptied it down the drain… and then on a second thought he emptied the bottle too and put it on the trash. He took his keys and drove to Cass´s apartment. He rang the doorbell. It took very short time for Cass to come to the door which meant he was also awake like Dean.  
“Sam? Is Dean alright?” asked Cass worried  
“He is ok. Can we talk?” Sam asked and Cass reluctantly opened the door… his apartment was crap and he didn´t want the younger Winchester to see how bad he had it for real more now than ever…   
“Alright, come on in” Cass said and let him in   
“Thanks Cass, I owe you an apology. A big one” said Sam “Can we sit, please just hear what I need to say?”  
“Alright…” whispered Cass shyly  
“I barely remember what it was like to have less than the others… when Bobby got us in we weren´t rich but at least we had proper clothes and food and money for school, I had Dean and I never felt like I needed anything. I never really knew how desperate Dean had been or all he had been through” he made a pause because that was still an open wound to him and he didn´t know how he would ever be able to pay his brother back for the terrible things he had to go through to raise him back then. “I didn´t realize how much of a prick I had turned into… I guess I needed to be put in place”  
“Sam there is no need… I thought about it and you were kind of right…” Cass started  
“No, that is the point, I wans´t. Listen Cass, Dean told me that he is a grown man capable of making his decisions and he loves that I care this much about him but he doesn´t need my protection. I will always be here for him. H e also told me to see you for yourself and give you a chance” Sam told Cass and placed his hand over Cass´s shoulder like he had done before that night with his own brother. “I did see. I see how much you care about him, how you take care of his happiness, how relaxed and fun he is around you… you make my brother happy and that is all I need. Dean loves you, he asked you to move in with him… and that makes you my brother too. If you need to think about moving, do it. But if this is because I was an ass and said all those stupid things, please reconsider. I found Dean sitting on the kitchen in front of a bottle of Jack… our dad had a problem with drinking so Dean never drinks anything harder than a beer, I have only seen him drink a couple of times when he was feeling worthless or afraid. Whatever he was feeling tonight… I don´t want him to. That is all I came to say” Sam finished.  
“I feel like I will never be enough… your brother saw something in me… somehow I deserved to be saved when I was about to take my life” Cass walked to a like corroded cabinet and got a gun and a box of munition. He put in over the table. Sam´s eyes were big with surprise.  
“Do you still feel that way?” asked carefully  
“No… and that is because of Dean” Cass said “I was wondering how do I get rid of this safely?” asked Cass  
“I am guessing you don´t have a permit” asked Sam  
“No, I… bought it on the street” Cass said ashamed.  
“I will get rid of this. I have your back brother” he said and that made Cass look up to him  
“brother… “ whispered Cass with tears in his eyes “thanks for your approval Sam it means a lot to me”   
“Are you going to say yes to Dean?” he asked  
“Will you help me pack… I don´t have much” Said Cass and Sam smiled.  
“Sure… just imagine Dean´s smile once he sees us arriving home for you to stay.”   
They both worked fast. A couple of duffels and one box and all the things Cass owned and were worth saving were packed into Sam´s trunk. On the way home Sam parked by the river and threw the gun and ammunition into the powerful stream. Cass felt relieved that the gun was gone. They got to the house and they carried Cass´s things upstairs then they sat on the kitchen isle and Sam prepared two cups of tea for them.  
“What is going on here is almost three am?” said Dean entering the kitchen and stopping right there in awe when he saw Cass. “Cass baby?”  
“Hello Dean” Cass stood up and rushed to Dean´s arms “I am sorry” Dean hugged him tight and looked over to Sam who was smiling. Sam tilted his head towards the door and Dean saw the duffels and the box…   
“Is that what I think?” he asked pointing to the box and bags  
“Yes, yes yes I want nothing else than being here with you” said Cass and Dean kissed him happy.  
“Alright keep it PG rated love birds… at least until I move to Cali then you can have all the loud sex you want” Sam joked “Cup of tea?” asked to Dean who agreed to join them. Sam took a selfie of the three of them and posted it to his facebook “Wednesday 3 am improvised cup of tea with my brother and my brother in law”  
“Brother in law?” said Cass raising one eyebrow and turning red  
“Well I can very well put a ring on it but for me this is as big of a commitment as marriage Cass” said Dean  
“Oh!” Cass whimpered in surprise. OMG Dean was so serious about living together as marriage? And he had somewhat turned him down and asked for time alone… that is why Dean had been drinking “I didn´t know you were so serious about us… when you asked to move in I didn´t…. I wasn´t… I don´t know what I am saying… let me say that again. I love you Dean, if you want to get married I would love to be your husband. But living together as you say is more than enough! I am this serious about our relationship. I am happy to realize you are too.” He said  
“I would love to be your husband babe” Dean said kissing him again  
“OMG is this for real? Are you?... what engaged now?” asked Sam fangirling like an excited teenager.  
“One minute” Dean rushed to his bedroom only to rush back in a second. He approached Cass and knelled before him “Castiel Novak, would you make me the happiest man in this world and be my husband?” asked Dean showing Cass a golden band.  
“YES” said Cass falling to his knees by Dean. He took Cass´s hand and put the ring on his finger. It was a perfect fit.  
“Oh Dean… you gave him mom´s ring? This is perfect!” said Sam  
“I Love you babe” Dean said kissing him softly and then kissing his engagement ring.  
“I love you too Dean, more than anything” Castiel felt like this was too good to be true. He had a family. Dean loved him immensely and they were engaged! Sam considered him a brother. All he had wished for in the last months turned to be true!


	7. Down the rabbit hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets dark from here on...

 

 

 

 

 

Cass had been living a dream by Dean´s side. Feeling free to be himself was wonderful and let´s be honest the security of a job, a steady income and a nice family to go home to, was a good thing. So yeah, Cass was happy. Only the soon departure of Sam to California was making Dean and himself a little blue but to use time wisely, Dean and Cass held a intimate civil ceremony and got married while Sam was still there to be their best man. Cass stopped paying for his crappy apartment when his lease was over and donated his furniture to a shelter. Life was good. Until something big came their way like a freight train. Castiel´s family.


	8. Don´t take my angel away

Castiel was walking down the street with the feeling that he was being followed. He looked around every corner looking for familiar faces. He got his phone out of his pocket and called Dean.  
“Hey babe! What´s up?” he asked cheerfully  
“Dean, I am frightened…. I am sure I am being followed, there are two guys that I keep seeing everywhere, they are following me and there is a dark van parked around every corner….. what do I do Dean!?” he asked afraid. Dean could hear the panic in his voice.  
“wow wow calm down babe…. First things first, where are you right now?” asked Dean now serious but in control.  
“Downtown, by Cafe4you bakery… “ said Cass.  
“Enter the café right now and sit where everyone can see you” said Dean and Cass turned around his heels and entered the café on a quick move. “Can you see the guys or the van?” asked Dean  
“Yeah, The van stopped around the corner, the two guys just sat outside by the Riverwalk they are looking at me…. They know I spotted them, they look nervous!.... what is going on Dean…” Cass was panicking and hyperventilating a little.  
“Cass, calm down, calm down please. I am heading your way. Be there in a minute, just don´t move” said Dean trying to sound in control but feeling about to scream internally.  
“But Dean they are out there….” Said Cass worried they would attack Dean "It will be dangerous"  
“I won´t be alone” said Dean and that make Cass relax...  
“Something is happening…” said Cass interrupting Dean.  
“What, tell me what is going on?” Asked Dean holding his breath  
“They are pointing to the van… and there are two man getting of the van and opening the back and…OH GOD!” Cass whined and he forgot about the phone… Dean was now screaming his name on the line but Cass couldn´t hear him. He stepped out of the café and the two man walked alongside him towards the van.  
“Don´t hurt him please…. What do you want?” Dean heard in the line while he was driving with Bobby like a man man towards the location where Cass was.  
“Your family wants a meeting with you. If you come with us we will let him go unharmed…” said one male voice Dean didn´t recognize.  
“What if I don´t want to go see my family” mumbled Castiel  
“Do you ever wonder what happened to Mike Davies?” another voice said. Dean heard Cass whimper “something like that will happen to your brother in law here and we will come after your lovely husband …” the voice turned sour and vindictive “Maybe I could keep him for myself… you know had him picked up and bent over some furniture for my enjoyment… a muscular man like that would make a wonderful bitch…” Dean´s eyes opened in panic. Who the fuck were those people!!!!…. And did they have Sam prisoner? Dean Stepped on the gas as much as the car could handle and rushed to his family.  
“I will go with you without fuss but first you need to untie him and let him out the van…” said Castiel.   
Cass babe what are you doing? Dean was thinking. Dean´s mind was boiling they were just a few minutes from the location and he was driving like a mad man. He heard Sam´s voice “Cass please, don´t do this…” Cass said “I have no choice, Give Dean this, tell him that I love him”  
“Get in faggot” a voice said… and the Dean could hear the van´s door closing and lot´s of static noise from clothes…Dean wondered if the phone was on Cass´s pocket?

The Impala turned around the corner to see a frantic Sam by the road panting. Dean parked and rushed to him “Are you alright? Where is Cass… which direction did the van go?”  
Sam pointed the street ahead and Dean saw the van turn the corner at the end. He rushed to the car “Bobby help Sam” he jumped into baby and drove towards the place he had last seen the van. After turning the corner he saw the van heading towards the interstate ramp. He followed in panic. 

He considered that they might know his car therefore he followed from afar. They stopped at a gas station and Dean saw them changing cars. They made Cass sit in the back of a silver sedan that had been parked there and abandoned the van. This people were professionals.

Dean parked baby and looked around. There was this grey crappy station wagon… he opened it and start-jumped it with precision. He followed their car closely this time, he was not about to lose Cass. At some point the phone conversation had died without any further notice. He guessed Cass had cut the call for safety. He wondered about how Cass was feeling, he hoped he was alright… he wanted to have him in his arms. After some hours driving on the interstate they tookthe ramp towards Minesville, a town not too far from when Cass´s family was living. Dean wondered if that was a small enough town to actually be noticed following the sedan. He also took the ramp but there was only a car between them now. They turned left into a road surrounded by fields. The other car turned right and Dean had no choice that to turn right too otherwise it would be too obvious. He parked in a corner and followed the car with his eyes in the distance. The car turned into a farm road and parked by the front door. Ok. Dean needed to think about a plan. He moved the car and parked it by some trees out of sight and when he registered the car he got a gun from the glove compartment, there was also a Swiss knife. He pocketed everything and his phone. He texted Sam his gps locations and pictures of the farm and toll him to call the cops. Sam was already talking to the police therefore they headed there with the police immediately but Dean didn´t agree on waiting. He silenced the phone and cross the fields towards the farm. He was not a policeman nor a soldier… he was just a man… but he was not going to let those man hurt his husband. Nobody was taking his angel from him.


	9. Twisted family values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: kidnapping and rape. Offensive language, sexual abusive language.

Once Dean approached the house he waited silently. He saw another Car approach the house, a expensive Mercedes with tinted windows, a chauffeur in his silly uniform got out and opened the door offering a hand to let a woman and then a man out. Rich fellas no doubt by the look of their clothes, from her impeccable hair, to his shinny Rolex, her pointy stiletto shoes to his silk tie.

“He is still our son” the man said wining a little. So this were Cass´s parents! Wow thought Dean. Cass had told him about his rich homophobic parents but they were swimming in cash apparently.  
“We warned him. He wants to be a degenerate? We gave him choices…he spat in out on the family name” she said bluntly.  
“I know, I though that once he was out of money…no job…he would come back with his tail between his legs” said the man winning again  
“We did it your way, it didn´t work Chuck. No we do it my way, you will see. I am going to give him a chance. Only one, the last one Chuck. But if he refuses to reform and come home, he will get in the business and we will not speak of him ever again”  
“Understood” said the father.

Once they got inside and the chauffeur was distracted smoking, Dean rounded the house carefully and reached the back door and a little side window that led to what once had been a kitchen. He saw Castiel sitting on a chair, his hands handcuffed in his back. The parents were also there. He stood still and listened what was happening inside.

“Hello son” said Chuck “I am so disappointed in you!”  
“Why am I here… why bringing me here with threats …” asked Castiel nervous looking at them.  
“Would you have come voluntarily…?” she asked with a sadistic tone.  
“No” said Cass "You told me to leave, so I left" said Cass  
"We told you to accept our help son, you are stubborn" Chuck said  
“Well you see I have a proposition to you. This documents here are your divorce papers” Naomi said and both Cass and Dean flinched at that “You can either sign them, return home and behave like a real man… or option 2 I am letting this gentlemen get a new asset for our business” she said with a misterious voice.  
“Business?” asked Cass "What are you talking about?" he was nervous, Dean could see it even from afar.

“You honestly thought all our money was coming from the mine? Really?... my sweet trusting boy… we run an underground ring of prostitution… well ...kind of. We cater to a very special kind of men, those man who want a gay bitch to tend to all their needs…” she said viciously and by how tense Cass was he was freaking out. Well so was Dean to he honest.  
“You… you… “ Cass couldn´t even articulate  
“If you don´t refuse your ways, I will let them take you. They will strip you" Naomi said getting close to Cass now "They will brand you" She lovingly arranged Cass´s messy hair with her fingers " Then thet will take you one of our submission cells and then… then you will be submitted to real man, service them all the times they want, any way they want… they will take turns at you until you become a pliant fuck bitch. Then once trained to obey you will be auctioned, it is great money” Naomi concluded with a neutral tone, like she was talking about the weather. Dean felt a creepy shudder along his body, that woman was vicious. The man that had kidnapped Cass said with a lusty voice circling Cass´s chair like a shark “I will make sure I have the first hours for the two of us… I will teach you some manners boy” Cass struggled again his restraints.

“So, think about it Castiel, going back with us or this…” His mother said.  
“You can´t be serious…. No, I am not doing this. You can´t force me to do this…” said Cass out of his mind.  
“Maybe we should let him see…” Chuck suggested.  
“Yeah, good. Charles, show him a submission cell… do we have any new subjects?” she asked.

“yes we do, fresh out this morning” said the man and dragged Cass up from his chair and towards the door. Dean realized he was going to be discovered and rushed to hide under the stairs. He saw them move into the fields towards a barn in the back and followed them. He could hear voices inside and some weird muffled whimpers… Dean looked around and found a back door. He peeked at the glass, there was a bunch of people inside plus Cass and that man named Charles. Dean saw a black coat, military style exactly like the one he had seen the other men in the house wear. He got into those clothes and fitted the cup into his head. He entered the barn silently blending in. He saw different stables. He heard the voices coming from the corner. He approached silently and got into the next door stable. The stable was empty. The room was separated from the other by tables, he keeled in a corner an peeked between the tables to watch a man, chained to a breeding stand like in he was an animal. His eyes widened in terror, his mouth sealed with some kind of gag. Cass was in the room with his parents and the kidnapper.

“ Look at your future” said Charles and Castiel whimpered when he saw the man chained there naked. Two man entered the room wearing the same uniforms as Dean was wearing now and got naked, the chained man was already naked and stated to fight the restrains. One of the man approached the victim and fumbled with the gag and Dean saw how they dislodged a part and a big dildo came out from the man´s mouth, he screamed but his mouth remained opened because he had a mouth spreader. Dean´s head was spinning they kept the man chained, naked with that humongous dildo down his throat...  
“Suck bitch, lick me good because this is the lube you are getting for your first cunting!” the man said and proceeded to shove his dick into the man´s mouth without mercy. Dean closed his eyes when he saw in horror how the man struggled and cried while the man fucked his mouth without mercy. The other man already naked too stated to slap his ass turning it red. Dean saw Cass cry in terror and struggle against the man who was holding him “I would love to have you down on that bench little Castiel… I have been keeping an eye on you…” Cass closed his eyes in repulsion. Dean was desperate now. He needed Cass out of here.

They were three but two were very distracted, so one and Castiel parents that didn´t seem to be very athletic. So Dean decided to make his move. He carefully got out from his hiding spot and approached Charles from behind, he got his knife and stabbed him in the back twice while muffling his scream. He move him backwards and before the others realized something was wrong. He dragged Cass out and closed the door locking them in. He felt sorry for the man locked in there with them but he needed to get Cass out of his hand cuffs and this might be his only option. He looked around Charles pockets and found the keys, opened his handcuffs and helped Cass stand up. Cass was trembling. He got rid of the uniform and Cass suddenly realized it was Dean with him. Cass jumped into his arms crying. Dean shushed him and dragged him running out of the barn from the back and then ran into the fields towards Dean´s car.  
“Dean” Cass said once they arrived to the car “we need to stop them, they are raping that guy…we need to go back, call the police” Cass said still stepping over his words with fear.  
“Let´s leave the police do that. We can´t go back, it is not safe” They saw the police cars rush towards the farm from the interstate ramp and enter the house. In seconds Shots were being exchanged. Castiel took shelter in Dean´s arms. Dean shot a text to Sam “Both safe”


	10. The aftermath

Shit hit the fan big time, Castiel´s family have been running this underground ring of kidnap, rape and prostitution for decades, that is where most of his money was coming from, then carefully laundered into the country with their offshore mining contracts. Castiel watched the news specials for hours non-stop. Dean wanted him to stop but he needed it, he needed to know who was involved. Some of his cousins, his grandpa, his parents, his eldest brother Michael… and many reporters wondered where the other two brothers were. They hadn´t been seen around the house in a while, Gabriel in almost a decade, Castiel apparently left home never to come back. Did they know how their family made the money? Sure they had to know right?  
“Yeah…. How couldn´t I see that something was wrong Dean?” one day Castiel managed to ask  
“First, when you do something like this, you hide it pretty good and second babe, they were your family … one doesn´t think their family is doing something like this… how could you have known?” Dean tried to reason with him but he saw that this troubled his husband.  
“I need to call Gabriel” said Castiel one morning  
“Alright?... you never told me why you two didn´t kept in touch when he left or why he had gone in the first place…” Dean wondered  
“He got his girlfriend pregnant when they were barely eighteen. Mother took charge of the situation, talked with her parents and they all decided that she needed to get an abortion… Gabriel wanted this to be their decision and Kali was terrified. Mother was making threats… I got some money from the safe and went to pick up Kali from home. I gave her all that money to disappear and decide for herself. They both disappeared” Cass said  
“But you know where he is? You gave Sam his phone” Dean said  
“Just in case of Emergency. We haven´t talked in years. One year later from their disappearance, I saw him in California. I was there on a study course with my very first boyfriend, we were walking hand on hand, enjoying our Californian freedom when I saw him. We had a cup of coffee and talked. Kali and him are married now and they had the baby, my little niece´s name is Cassie, apparently Kali was quite adamant that they name her after me because without my intervention she wouldn´t have been born” Cass said proudly but then his face fell down “He ask me never to contact him as long as I was in touch with our family… because he was afraid … then he warned me about the family will take me being gay… maybe he knew...” Cass wondered for a moment… “Mike Davies was a nice guy, we didn´t have anything serious because we were both in the closet. Both our families had money and reputation… he committed suicide the week we got back home from California” Cass remained silent for a while, then he looked at Dean with tears in his eyes “Those guys who kidnapped Sam and then took me to the farm…. They talked about Mike like they knew who he had been to me… I feel quite certain now that Mike didn´t commit suicide like I thought all these years” Finished Castiel and he was at the verge of a panic attack. Dean held him until he regained control.  
“Call your brother” said Dean putting the phone on his hand and Cass dialed his number which he knew by heart.

“Hello?” asked a male voice on the line.  
“Gabe? This is Castiel” Cass said tentatively.   
“Oh. What do you want?” he said abruptly making Cass back down a little.  
“I ….. I just… I Just wanted you to know that I didn´t knew. I have nothing to do with all that… in fact I am the reason it had all gone public” Cass said. Even if his brother was not willing to talk to him, he just needed him to realize that he was not a bad person.  
“Ok” Gabriel said “is that all?” he asked quite sharply. Cass realized that his expectations of getting back in touch with his brother were not going to happen.  
“I just hope you are happy. I am. I got married to a wonderful man that had given me the kind of family I had always craved. I go by Castiel Winchester now, this is my personal phone. If you ever need something, call” said Castiel sad, very very sad.  
“I am glad you are happy, goodbye Cass” said Gabriel with a broken tone before the line died. One hell of a weird conversation but he understood, they are just strangers to each other. Castiel cried in Dean´s arms for hours after that.


	11. It hurts to love

Two months later, most of the Novak clan went to jail for life. Their mine workers were fired and the assets were all sold to pay for the process and to help the victims. The mine workers were unionizing to buy the mine back. Castiel stayed out of it, disappeared from the media. He met the police when they had questions about his role in the family and was left alone. The scandal didn´t die with that as the victims started to come out and speak up about the horror they were forced to live through. Those whore houses where those men were taken after having being sodomized and broken at the farm for months, it also turned out the clients of those horror houses were rich and powerful. Scandal after scandal the whole thing took down the career of some politicians, CEOs of big companies, even cops.  
Cass and Dean decided to lease the impound and move away, close to Sam to the sunny California, they got new jobs there. Eventually Dean opened a garage and Cass worked with him in the office. Life was alright. The Novak scandal sounded long gone.

Castiel´s phone rang. The screen said “Gabriel” and Cass stared at it for a while until Dean told him to answer. He did.  
“Hello?” he asked  
“Hello, Cass? It is me Gabriel” his voice sounded serious.  
“Hello Gabriel… I …this is a surprise… is everything alright?” he asked.  
“I saw you yesterday …” Gabriel said “You were with some other people, one of them I guess it was your husband”  
“Where?” asked Cass  
“San Francisco, you we walking down the street with two man and blonde woman. I was riding the cable with my family” said Gabriel  
“Why didn´t you say anything then…”asked Castiel  
“I didn´t know who were those people with you” he said “Where they family?”  
“They are my family, the crazy tall man is my brother in law and the blonde is his fiancé Jess, we were going to a nice Mexican restaurant for the happy hour to celebrate their engagement” said Cass “I would have liked to see you even if it was just a minute…” Cass wondered if he was crossing the line. His brother had made sufficiently clear he didn´t want to keep in touch… and jet he was calling.  
“I don´t know if I can do this…” Gabriel said with a confused voice that made Cass sad.  
“I am sorry… I understand but I was just a kid and I gave the money to Kali because I thought… I was just a kid, I just wanted her to run away from mom… I am sorry for whatever I did that made you hate me. I just want you to know that I am happy you and Kali ended together and had Cassie…I just wished…” Cass was now silently crying and his words were not coming out properly “Why did you call Gabriel?”  
“I don´t know…” he said with a dead voice “I just wanted to know if that was indeed you and… you were in California…”  
“I live in SanFran now… I have been here since the last time we talked on the phone… we needed to leave” Cass said calming himself a little. “Leave the area and start new, away from those who knew the family and the Novak surname”  
“Oh” Gabriel said “I understand”  
“I live in that street, Dean and I bought a nice condo on that street, number 1984. If you ever feel like you are ready to maybe sit with me for a coffee, you know where to find me” said Castiel “I wish we could …” Cass cried again this time audibly   
“Castiel….” Said Gabriel with pleading voice  
“When I see Dean with Sam … I wonder why we can´t do that… you know… be brothers” he said sobbing   
“I don´t hate you Cass… but I can´t” he said  
“I see. Goodbye Gabe. Send my best wished to Kali and my niece” Cass said and finished the call this time.


	12. Forced to break into pieces

Dean spent the whole week reassuring Cass and being extra loving with him, he could feel his heart hurting. Slowly Cass started to heal and be his happy open-minded self again, but still Dean could see the longing in his husband´s eyes when Sam was over. One evening they were home when the doorbell rang. Dean opened to door to a short man with electric blue eyes… just like Castiel´s. He had no doubt that man was Gabriel. He was with a beautiful and exotic looking woman that smiled warmly and he was holding a little girl´s hand. She was lovely dressed on a pale blue dress and with braids, she looked just like her mother.  
“Hello” said the man with a strained voice and obvious tension  
“Hello Gabriel, I am Castiel´s husband, Dean Winchester” Dean extended the hand over to Gabriel who looked at it and finally he shake it. “Come on in” said Dean opening the door for them. “Cass is in the back he has an urban garden growing on the back yard” and he accompanied them out back but when they were about to exit he leaned towards Gabe and whispered “don´t hurt him please”  
Gabriel looked at him and nodded, a minute later he exited the house to a lovely and well taken care veggie and flower garden and Cass was just there weeding a flowerbed.  
“Cass baby, there is some people here to see you” Dean said and pointed to his side. Cass stood up and turn around to freeze at the sight of his brother and his family. It was impossible but his brother Gabriel was standing there.  
“Gabriel” he said and immediately tears run to his eyes. Gabriel frowned, his face contorted in pain and he moved forward towards his brother enveloping him on a hug. “Hey Cass” said Gabriel with strained voice holding his baby brother for the first time in so long!  
“This has been hard on him” confided Kali to Dean.  
“Yeah, to all of us… I am happy to finally meet you” said Dean and they focussed on the brothers again who were still embraced. Slowly they ended the hug and they were both smiling and crying.  
“What made you come?” said Cass still not believing his brother was there.  
“I should have done it a long time ago…” said Gabe “I am sorry it took me this long”  
“Do you want a cup of coffee or a beer and we can sit?” asked Cass  
“First I have somebody I want you to know” Gabe pointed back to Cassie “sugar come here, come meet your uncle Castiel” The girl who was now almost 11 approached the men and Cass smiled to her.  
“Hello, my dad always tells me I am named after you uncle Castiel” she said politely, her smile was warms and good.  
“Did you talk to her about me?” Castiel was surprised that Gabe had told his babygirl about him after all.  
“Of course” he said honestly and then Gabe realized he might had hurt his brother deeper than he had considered possible… why wouldn´t he tell his daughter about the only good person in his family?  
“It is very nice to meet you Cassie” Cass said and caressed her lovely braided hair “I wish I had met you long ago”  
“Are you still sad uncle Castiel?” she asked “you are crying again” Castiel realized his tears were rolling down his cheeks again. He cleaned them and tried to smile.  
“I am very happy Cassie, these are happy tears, I promise. Maybe we can all sit down... Cassie do you like juice?” she took his hand and started to tell him everything she likes to do in her free time and that she wants to be a veterinarian. They all sat down at the Livingroom table and got something to drink. Dean showed Cassie their kittens (Cass loved Cats and Dean had finally relented) and she sat down by the sofa petting them giving the adults room to talk.  
“That day you called me to say you didn´t know… I should have told you that… I did. I knew, that is one of the many reasons why I run with Kali, I knew what they were capable of… but I…” he said trembling. Kali put a reassuring hand over his shoulder “I did something horrible and I am still deeply ashamed and … I am sorry Cass… I am sorry” Gabriel was breaking down and Cass couldn´t understand what could had happened to break his strong and stubborn brother like that.  
“That same year, some months before when I told them I wanted to give up college for good, they took me to the farm and they showed me … what was happening there was beyond …” Gabe sobbed a little but composed himself enough to add “they told me that I had the choice of going back to college or enter the family business like Michael..”  
“Tell him everything, get it out of your chest” she said holding his hand protectively  
“Ok. They took me there, there were men being abused by other man, raped violently. Mother explained to me that the family business was about. She took me to a room where a man was chained to a bench… and she made me… she made me rape him” Gabriel broke down in sobs again “I… I …raped him while mom whipped me with her belt. The man was silent… broken… who knows how many times did they do those things to him… they sold him to a brothel the next day. I tried to check on him, I went there to set him and all the others free but… the guy, his name was Makus, he killed himself as soon as he was left alone”. Cass was mute with horror, Gabriel knew, he had been in the farm and mother had made him…abuse a poor guy. “I confronted mother with it afterwards and I threatened to go to the police but she said that if I didn´t get in line that she would have Kali killed … then we found out we were pregnant… and I was terrified”  
“So you ran with Kali and disappeared” Cass said in awe “you did what you had to do to protect your family”  
“I thought I was an underserving monster but Kali and Cassie would have never been safe by themselves. We disappeared, we changed names and moved far and changed our appearances and never contacted anybody from home ever again. It was the only way. I am sorry I shut you out but… I thought it was for the best” he said  
“Castiel, you must understand that after what your mother forced him to do…Gabriel thought for a long time that he was a rapist, a monster, he said he was undeserving of my love and any other love for what had happened. I tried to explain to him that he was just a victim like the others, he didn´t see it in the beginning but when Cassie was born… things changed and he agreed to go to therapy and then he understood” Kali explained   
“I understood that on that afternoon, on that barn, I had been raped alongside Markus, I never agreed to take part into that sexual act either. I was terrified and mom was violent and she took my clothes and then when I didn´t move she took the belt from my trousers and she hit me until I did what she wanted me to… I am not excusing myself but I need you to understand this, please Cass I need you to understand”  
“But why did you hate me?” asked Cass breaking a little  
“No, Cass no, never! I could never hate you Cass, you were the only good one in the family… but I couldn´t face you… then I saw you with that man and I realized you were gay. I tried to tell you how dangerous that was with our family… but I couldn´t still face what I had done and I couldn´t say anything, so I tried to keep a space between us. I never hated you Castiel” he said  
“Well I guess I understand. Yeah … our family is horrible. But Gabe you and I are the only good left, you and Kali and Cassie are the only family I have. You are the only family that counts, thanks for coming today” said Castiel. Gabriel hugged him again much to his own surprise. “I love you little bro”  
“I love you to Gabe, I love you brother” Dean was watching the scene with tears in his eyes. He just wanted Cass happy.


	13. It wasn´t you, it was me.

Dean spent the whole week reassuring Cass and being extra loving with him, he could feel his heart hurting. Slowly Cass started to heal and be his happy open-minded self again, but still Dean could see the longing in his husband´s eyes when Sam was over. One evening they were home when the doorbell rang. Dean opened to door to a short man with electric blue eyes… just like Castiel´s. He had no doubt that man was Gabriel. He was with a beautiful and exotic looking woman that smiled warmly and he was holding a little girl´s hand. She was lovely dressed on a pale blue dress and with braids, she looked just like her mother.  
“Hello” said the man with a strained voice and obvious tension  
“Hello Gabriel, I am Castiel´s husband, Dean Winchester” Dean extended the hand over to Gabriel who looked at it and finally he shake it. “Come on in” said Dean opening the door for them. “Cass is in the back he has an urban garden growing on the back yard” and he accompanied them out back but when they were about to exit he leaned towards Gabe and whispered “don´t hurt him please”  
Gabriel looked at him and nodded, a minute later he exited the house to a lovely and well taken care veggie and flower garden and Cass was just there weeding a flowerbed.  
“Cass baby, there is some people here to see you” Dean said and pointed to his side. Cass stood up and turn around to freeze at the sight of his brother and his family. It was impossible but his brother Gabriel was standing there.  
“Gabriel” he said and immediately tears run to his eyes. Gabriel frowned, his face contorted in pain and he moved forward towards his brother enveloping him on a hug. “Hey Cass” said Gabriel with strained voice holding his baby brother for the first time in so long!  
“This has been hard on him” confided Kali to Dean.  
“Yeah, to all of us… I am happy to finally meet you” said Dean and they focused on the brothers again who were still embraced. Slowly they ended the hug and they were both smiling and crying.  
“What made you come?” said Cass still not believing his brother was there.  
“I should have done it a long time ago…” said Gabe “I am sorry it took me this long”  
“Do you want a cup of coffee or a beer and we can sit?” asked Cass  
“First I have somebody I want you to know” Gabe pointed back to Cassie “sugar come here, come meet your uncle Castiel” The girl who was now almost 11 approached the men and Cass smiled to her.  
“Hello, my dad always tells me I am named after you uncle Castiel” she said politely, her smile was warms and good.  
“Did you talk to her about me?” Castiel was surprised that Gabe had told his babygirl about him after all.  
“Of course” he said honestly and then Gabe realized he might had hurt his brother deeper than he had considered possible… why wouldn´t he tell his daughter about the only good person in his family?  
“It is very nice to meet you Cassie” Cass said and caressed her lovely braided hair “I wish I had met you long ago”  
“Are you still sad uncle Castiel?” she asked “you are crying again” Castiel realized his tears were rolling down his cheeks again. He cleaned them and tried to smile.  
“I am very happy Cassie, these are happy tears, I promise. Maybe we can all sit down... Cassie do you like juice?” she took his hand and started to tell him everything she likes to do in her free time and that she wants to be a veterinarian. They all sat down at the Livingroom table and got something to drink. Dean showed Cassie their kittens (Cass loved Cats and Dean had finally relented) and she sat down by the sofa petting them giving the adults room to talk.  
“That day you called me to say you didn´t know… I should have told you that… I did. I knew, that is one of the many reasons why I run with Kali, I knew what they were capable of… but I…” he said trembling. Kali put a reassuring hand over his shoulder “I did something horrible and I am still deeply ashamed and … I am sorry Cass… I am sorry” Gabriel was breaking down and Cass couldn´t understand what could had happened to break his strong and stubborn brother like that.  
“That same year, some months before when I told them I wanted to give up college for good, they took me to the farm and they showed me … what was happening there was beyond …” Gabe sobbed a little but composed himself enough to add “they told me that I had the choice of going back to college or enter the family business like Michael..”  
“Tell him everything, get it out of your chest” she said holding his hand protectively  
“Ok. They took me there, there were men being abused by other man, raped violently. Mother explained to me that the family business was about. She took me to a room where a man was chained to a bench… and she made me… she made me rape him” Gabriel broke down in sobs again “I… I …raped him while mom whipped me with her belt. The man was silent… broken… who knows how many times did they do those things to him… they sold him to a brothel the next day. I tried to check on him, I went there to set him and all the others free but… the guy, his name was Markus, he killed himself as soon as he was left alone”. Cass was mute with horror, Gabriel knew, he had been in the farm and mother had made him…abuse a poor guy. “I confronted mother with it afterwards and I threatened to go to the police but she said that if I didn´t get in line that she would have Kali killed … then we found out we were pregnant… and I was terrified”  
“So you ran with Kali and disappeared” Cass said in awe “you did what you had to do to protect your family”  
“I thought I was an undeserving monster but Kali and Cassie would have never been safe by themselves. We disappeared, we changed names and moved far and changed our appearances and never contacted anybody from home ever again. It was the only way. I am sorry I shut you out but… I thought it was for the best” he said  
“Castiel, you must understand that after what your mother forced him to do…Gabriel thought for a long time that he was a rapist, a monster, he said he was undeserving of my love and any other love for what had happened. I tried to explain to him that he was just a victim like the others, he didn´t see it in the beginning but when Cassie was born… things changed and he agreed to go to therapy and then he understood” Kali explained   
“I understood that on that afternoon, on that barn, I had been raped alongside Markus, I never agreed to take part into that sexual act either. I was terrified and mom was violent and she took my clothes and then when I didn´t move she took the belt from my trousers and she hit me until I did what she wanted me to… I am not excusing myself but I need you to understand this, please Cass I need you to understand”  
“But why did you hate me?” asked Cass breaking a little  
“No, Cass no, never! I could never hate you Cass, you were the only good one in the family… but I couldn´t face you… then I saw you with that man and I realized you were gay. I tried to tell you how dangerous that was with our family… but I couldn´t still face what I had done and I couldn´t say anything, so I tried to keep a space between us. I never hated you Castiel” he said  
“Well I guess I understand. Yeah … our family is horrible. But Gabe you and I are the only good left, you and Kali and Cassie are the only family I have. You are the only family that counts, thanks for coming today” said Castiel. Gabriel hugged him again much to his own surprise. “I love you little bro, I am sorry I wasn´t there for you”  
“I love you too Gabe, I love you brother” Dean was watching the scene with tears in his eyes. He just wanted Cass happy. And by Castiel´s smile, he finally was complete. He had his brother back.


End file.
